Over the years the meat industry has utilized a number of types of slicing and cutting devices. None of these devices, however, have proved to be effective when working with soft-meat logs such as braunschweiger and the like. Known devices include straight chopping-type devices and rotating-blade slicers. The chopping-type slicers tend to squeeze and provide an unsatisfactory cut while the rotating-blade slicer tends to acquire meat buildup on the blade after operation for which reason it is also unsatisfactory. Thus, until now, even the most highly automated factories which wish to slice soft meats have utilized hand labor in order to do so. The hand-slicing motion has proved to be the most effective cutting method.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to essentially automate this slicing process for the softer meats, and toward this end it is an object of this invention to provide a motion similar to the hand-slicing motion heretofore used.